Building New Memories
by Psycho Moon
Summary: “… Sometimes life can give you a second chance… at both love and the life you’re destined to lead.” An AU Sakura/ Li fict. Prologue and first chapter inside.


Psycho Moon: Tired!  
  
Uniemon: *sweatdrop* Why are you tired?  
  
Psycho Moon: Couldn't sleep… so I typed this up instead.  
  
Uniemon: Umm… okay… anyway… this fict is based on the manga version of Cardcaptor Sakura… so there is not as many cards.  
  
Psycho Moon: But I am going to try and blend the two versions together so I can use anime cards too.  
  
Uniemon: *sweatdrop* Okay, Psycho. Psycho Moon doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Psycho Moon: It would be nice to have my own Li though.  
  
Uniemon: *sweatdrop* Enjoy the fict!  
  
Building New Memories  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
Prologue  
  
"… Sometimes life can give you a second chance… at both love and the life you're destined to lead."  
  
What if something went wrong during the final trail? What if Sakura never became master of the Clow Cards? What if everyone forgot the person they cared for most? Most of all, what if Sakura forgot Li and Li forgot Sakura?   
  
This is the story about how Sakura and Li met again, started all over, remembered everything, and tried to build new memories along the way.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Memory of Things I Shouldn't Remember  
  
"Sakura!" I heard Syaoran yell as the vines of my card, Wood, wrapped around me.  
  
I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Evil can't befall this world. It can't!" I heard my voice gasp as the vines wrapped around my neck.  
  
"Let her go!" I could hear Tomoyo screech. I pictured her coving her eyes and starting to cry.  
  
Yue smiled coolly. "Release her!" The vines around my body loosened and I started to fall. I didn't even try to grab my Jump card, which was now flying away from me. I just let myself fall.  
  
"Sakura!" I heard Syaoran's footsteps running towards me. Next thing I knew, I could feel something grab the collar of my jacket.  
  
I was placed on the ground next to Syaoran. I bit my lip, trying to fight back tears. I turned to look at Cerberous as he let go of my collar. "I'm sorry, Kero… I'm sorry!" Cards whirled around us and tears welled in my eyes.   
  
"Don't cry, Sakura. It's okay… its not you're fault. It's mine… I didn't prepare you enough."  
  
Yue raised his hand to a card that flew to him. "I think this trail is over." He took another card in his hand that flew to him. "Your 'Card Captor' Sakura is not cut out to be the Master of us or the Clow Cards. The trail has…"  
  
"No! Wait! Sakura… I have something for you!" I turned to see Ms. Mitsuki running towards me holding up her bell.  
  
I saw Yue quickly turn to her and glare. "Your meddling will cost you your life." He then faced one of the cards in his had towards Ms. Mitsuki. "Strike her down, Thunder!"  
  
I watched in shock and fear as the card came to life and struck Ms. Mitsuki down. "Oh no!" I cried as her bell skidded to my feet. "Ms. Mitsuki!"  
  
"Sakura… my bell…" I saw her hand pointing to it as she slowly passed out.  
  
The Thunder returned to its card form and Yue took it in his hand again as the rest of the cards began to pile into his hand except for the first card that flew to him. He held that card out to us. I saw the harlequin pattern of the Erase card. I wrapped my arms around Syaoran. "No… not that!"  
  
Yue's cold eyes stared right through us. "You, Sakura, are not cut out to be the master of the cards. Erase… delete the memories of the one they love and care for most."  
  
I saw a glow of light and the last thing I remember hearing is Syaoran saying, "I love you, Sakura… I love you!"  
  
This is a memory of things I shouldn't remember and I thought I never would. That day… the Erase card took away more then memories of the one I cared for most but it also took away the memories of how things were. I lost memories of Yukito, my mother, my best friend, my family, and the one I loved most.  
  
My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I am twenty-seven. I have lived my life without any memory of what it was like before I was ten. I was never supposed to remember it but… sometimes life can give you a second chance… at both love and the life you're destined to lead.  
  
This is my story of how I met my soul mate again, got my memories back, and built new memories too. 


End file.
